


So You Wanna To Be On Top?

by C_Rogue



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Tags As I Figured Them Out, F/M, Modeling, antm au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Rogue/pseuds/C_Rogue
Summary: Rey Nimia dreamed of being a model. She dreamed of getting out of her small town. She now has the chance when she makes it as a semi-finalist on the latest cycle of America's Next Top Model. Now, she just has to survive the competition.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	So You Wanna To Be On Top?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been getting by binge watching ANTM, and this idea just popped into my head. I really enjoyed the beginning of cycle 20, so a lot of the first chapter is based on the first episode. Hopefully, you enjoy.

_America’s Next Top Model has had a long history. Long has it worked to create the next big name in the fashion industry. Hundreds of thousands of applications have passed through Top Model’s hands these past twenty-five seasons. Many of the contestants that have walked our walkways have gone on to have lasting careers. On Top Model, we’ve changed the rules in big ways. No height requirement. No age requirement. And Boys v. Girls. Now, it’s time to bring that all together. We scoured the country for our top thirty-two semi-finalists. Remember our prizes, a contract with NEXT Management, a fashion spread in Paper Magazine, and a cash prize of $100,000 from Pantene. Let the fun begin._

_Welcome to Cycle 25._

She only had a moment to drop off her suitcase in her hotel room. It crashed upon the floor, which she heard behind the slam of the door. Her feet rushed towards the conference area towards the final auditions. She showed her id to the crew and signed in before they stuck Rey Niima in a room with fifteen other women. Most of them were glued to their seats, legs shaking, twiddling their thumbs, others conversing with someone. Looking around, most of the contestants looked older than her. Some, she hated to admit, she would consider prettier than her with their flowing locks, fuller lips, and others features she could go on about, yet that wouldn’t deter her from what she wanted. She was going to win this season of America’s Next Top Model. She was going to get out of Jakku with the prize money and take that contract with the management agency to further her career. Rey was going to be a top model.

Collapsing into a foldout chair, Rey felt the time crawl by minute by minute, slowly waiting for the interview process to start. She nervously waited in the back of the room; her foot tapping against the leg of the chair or by playing on her phone. She didn’t hear anyone approach. “I hate waiting also,” A voice spoke next to her. Rey froze a moment, twisting her head up to see a beautiful Asian woman standing over her. She had short black hair pulled into a ponytail, bangs hanging over her eyes with some of her hair framing her face. Rey thought she was lovely. “I’m Rose.” The young woman extended her hand towards Rey, which she stared at briefly before grabbing it. “I’m Rey.” She said.

Rose sat down beside Rey, and the two conversed, trading stories. Rose spoke of her sister getting her into modeling, in the beginning. Rose’s face lit up when speaking of her sister waiting for her during her go-sees and auditions. Rey smiled gently, a wish for something like that in her life. It felt as if their time together didn’t last long before the crew rushed them onto a bus, taking them to an old theater, the marquee filled in bold letters “ANTM Cycle 25 Masquerade Ball.”

Once inside, they walked into a huge dressing room filled with numerous clothes racks, hair products, and makeup next to vanity mirrors. Squeals filled the room, girls rushing into the theater to get ready. Yet, Rey stood frozen. She didn’t expect them to be thrown straight into the competition, but she made her way over to a seat. Stylists charged towards her, as if going to war, and began applying makeup, eyeshadow upon her lids, and deep shade of red on her lips. Hands fluffed and teased her long brunette hair, hairspray choking her lungs and watering her eyes. Despite all the craziness, Rey enjoyed herself, and spoke with the hair stylist, a woman named Maz. A lovely older woman with chocolate skin, Rey felt at ease with her. She stared at Rey with her all-seeing eyes.

Rey kept watch for Rose. She found her on the other side of the room, being attacked by her own stylists. Once the stylists were done with her, Rey wandered. Asking around, no contestant knew what they were being prepared for in regards to the Masquerade, and no one, neither stylist or crew, would mutter a word. “Any idea what’s going on?” Rey asked but Rose just shrugged. With nothing but time, Rey floated around the room. Laughter filled the air, and Rey couldn’t help but join in with other contestants' conversations. It was disarming, and she appreciated the atmosphere. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Rey couldn’t contain the squeak that escaped her lips. J. Alexander strutted through, hips swaying like the professional he was.

“Gather around, models.” He commanded, waving the girls towards him. Rey huddled close to the others. “So, tonight we are going to launch it off with a masquerade ball runway, where the guys and girls will meet.” Rey’s cheer mixed with the crowd. “So, the idea is you’re wearing the masks, you're walking out with a guy, and that’s the first time you’re gonna see each other. This is a very theatrical and avant-garde couture lingerie fashion show.” Rey smiled while all the girls around her screamed with excitement. “You walk to the end of the runway, you kiss whoever’s next to you.” Rey’s gasp mingled with the other girls, being dramatic for the cameras watching. “The judges will be in the audience, and how you rock this fashion show will play a huge part in whether you make it to the next round. So no one is safe. At the end of the runway, this pose, this photo will be the first photo that the judges are gonna see of you guys. So you gotta make it strong and you gotta leave an impression, alright? This is gonna be the moment. Tonight we’re looking for someone who brings the fierce model that we’re looking for, but also someone who stands out and we catch their personality.” Then Ms. J clapped his hands together. “Now, go get back and finish getting ready.” He told him, and Rey rushed back, trying not to get trampled by someone. Rey slipped into a black babydoll lingerie, a lace garter belt holding up her sheer thigh high stockings, black stilettos completing the look. Lastly, they gave Rey a black lace mask with a cape. All the girls were dressed similarly, sensual and seductive.

Walking towards the front of the house, Rey heard roaring cheers. One step closer, yet they still had to wait. “Bonsoir, bonsoir, one and all to our event tonight. Welcome to a very special masquerade ball. We have some very special guests in the house tonight,” The MC announced, introducing each judge, first Kelly Curtrone then Ms. J Alexander. “Now, we have for your sincere pleasure the bell of the ball, Tyra Banks.” The crowd roared again in excitement. Rey wished she could see and join in.

“Now, it is time to meet the women of “America’s Next Top Model!” One by one, they released each girl to walk into the front of the house to line up. Rey contained her gasp at the beauty of the theater, numerous crystal chandeliers hung above her head. The lights reflected off the pillars making them gold. Finally, she looked down upon the staircase right out of her favorite Disney movie. “And now, let us meet the men of “America’s Next Top Model.” And there they came, varying from shirtless to open shirt, short, tall, thin and thick, Black, White, and Latino, Rey saw men. They passed her, abs out in all their glory. The women in the audience were definitely excited.

“Remove your cloaks.” The MC called out to them, and a simple tug of a string released the cape off her shoulders. The MC pointed to Rose first. Rey saw the smirk plastered on the woman’s lips covered by a gold mask, before she stepped forward. “Mademoiselle, choose a m’sieur.” She was instructed. Hands on her hips, Rose surveyed all the men before Rey watched as she pointed to the lone ginger haired contestant in a white mask, his face also concealed by his thick bread.

He stepped forward, staring down at Rose before turning in stride with her down the stairs. Each walked and strutted their skills down the catwalk until they reached the end. With the removal of their masks, the two turned towards each other, a battle of lips for a moment than posing for the camera. Rose’s hand around the man’s neck, Rey watched with each flash a different pose between the two, then the moment was over. Once they were off the catwalk, the next two were up, and the cycle continued as Rey watched her competition. Some she thought wouldn’t make it far, others she needed to keep an eye on.

“Then there were two.” The MC looked to Rey turning his head to look at the only other man left on the stage. Each step closer to her turn, Rey stood before her male counterpart. The man’s face was covered by a black mask, just like hers. Shirtless, he was well-built, the muscles of his abdomen were defined. He would have stood many inches above her if not for her heels. Hazel glanced at hazel before both marched down the stairs in equal strides. Side by side till the end, they removed their mask to stare, for a moment, at the other. Rey saw only freckles, like constellations, till lips were upon hers. Hand brushed against her cheek with a kiss that was passionate, quickly extinguished. Rey stepped back, looking at hazel eyes. Her mind raced with thoughts of the kiss, but that wasn’t important right now. She had to refocus herself, shaking the moment from her mind in a microsecond, composing herself to stare at the camera and pose. She extended her neck with a slight tilt of the chin. She put all her emotion into her eyes. Her hand grabbed at the back of the man’s neck, allowing her to elongate her back. She only felt his hand tightly grip at her hip. Rey was going to make it, and this was going to use the man next to her to take the best pictures possible.

Then her moment was over, and the two walked back down the runway to meet with everyone else. Rey slipped her arm into his. “I’m Rey.” The young woman said, still in step with the other man. “Ben. Nice to meet you.” He replied. Rey giggled, emotions running ramport after the excitement of their first challenge. “I have never done that before. I don’t normally move that fast on a first date.” Ben chuckled at her joke. “Same,“. Rey finally looked at her partner. He had inky, windswept hair that ended at his ears. His ears were prominent, and his lips... They were plump, from kissing her or were naturally like that, was the question.

They entered back into the women’s dressing room to applause. Rey stood shocked, but quickly smiled and joined in the celebration. “Rey! Wasn’t that amazing,” Rose hugged her tightly. Rey returned the high, tightly. Rose guided her to meet other contestants. She met so many people that she wondered if she would remember all their names. There was Hera, Qi’ra, Cara, Breha, Kaydel. Jannah, and Jyn. She even met some of the male contestants Poe, Karan, Lando, Finn. Ben stood close by, a smile here and there, but didn’t say much. Jokes exchanged, flirting occurred, and promises to see each other as finalists. When they departed for the night, Rey remembered Ben waving at her before she got on the bus back to the hotel.

* * *

Banging on the door woke Rey the next morning. She turned to look at her phone, 6 a.m. Way too early, Rey groaned into her pillow. Sadly, she couldn’t stay in bed, it was Interview Day. Pushing off the bed, Rey dragged herself through the process of getting ready; hair straight, flowing down past her shoulders, a gloss on the lip, then mascara on the eye. 

Another waiting room, this time not just girls but the boys as well. Rey hugged Rose when she entered and exchanged pleasantries with others. Slowly, the judges called each contestant. They disappeared through the door, some a slight shake of their legs, Rey tried not to focus on the others or the door until finally she heard. “Rey Niima!” One of the crew shouted. Rey shot up, long strides as she followed the man into another room. There was no time to gather her thoughts together, once they reached the door, he turned towards Rey. “You are going to walk down the aisle, introduce yourself, name, where you’re from. Then Tyra will start asking you questions. You are going to show your walk afterwards in your swimsuit.” He smiled at her. “Good luck. You’ll do fine.” He knocked on the door.

Ushered in, Rey paused when she saw the people who would decide her future, people she had grown to admire through the years of watching the show; Tyra Banks sat before her surrounded by the other judges of the show, Kelly Cutrone and J. Alexander. The white room filled with phrases from previous seasons. Rey focused on walking down the runway, the slight sway of her hips, one heel in front of the other. Her arms slightly behind her back, swinging back and forth. She had watched so many videos online. She watched all the previous seasons. She’s got this. 

“Hello, my name is Rey Johnson. I am nineteen years old, and I am from Jakku, Arkansas.” She introduced herself then watched as they wrote notes down. Then the questioning began. They spoke about her minimal modeling experience, her strengths, her weaknesses. Basically, a job interview.

“Why do you want to be America’s Next Top Model?” Tyra asked. Rey swallowed. “It’s just been me all my life. My family abandoned me when I was six, and my foster father didn’t care,” Her British voice flowed through the room, capitativing her audience. “I took care of myself. I would watch this show, and I would imagine, not being on the show, but beyond that. I saved up money to buy magazines to study other models.” Rey explained. “I believe that Top Model will help me start my career.” Tyra smiled at her, which warmed Rey in the stomach. It encouraged her. 

“Now, let’s look at your photo.” Rey’s photo appeared on the screen next to her. A soft gasp escaped her lips at what appeared before her. They had chosen the photo of her elongating her body by leaning back while gripping Ben’s neck. Her mouth was barely open. She looked gorgeous. “Whoa!” That shout from Tyra knocked Rey’s focus off the photo and back to the judges. Rey smiled widely. “This is a good photo. It looks like you kind of know the angles of your body,” Kelly pointed out. “But, watch the mouth. You almost look like a confused gubby in the photo.” Rey thanked her for time and they wished her luck. The man waited outside and guided her back to the room with the others.

* * *

What the show didn’t show was how much of a waiting game the competition really was. They couldn’t go home after the interviews, just wait for the judges to make their decisions. So, Rey waited. She waited until again they were all ushered onto a bus, driving through Los Angeles. The bus dropped them off at the bottom of a winding driveway. Rushing out with the other contestants, Rey raced up the drive to see the mansion she could be possibly calling home for the next couple of months. Her gasp mingled with many of the other models. She had never been this close to a home like this, unless it was on the television. “Models!” A familiar voice called to them. Ms. J stood at the entrance to the mansion. “Welcome to this cycle’s house, where you will be able to stay. While the judges loved meeting all of you at panel, but now they’ve made their first cuts.” _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._ Rey repeatedly thought. “In keeping with the theme, in the backyard are masks. If you see your face on a mask, that means you’re moving forward. If you don’t see your face on a mask, unfortunately you’re going home.” Nerves getting to her, Rey started hopping in place. 

“Ready. Set. GO!” And they were all off. Rey rushed with the others to the backyard. She noticed the sparkling clear pool, the backyard kitchen, the jacuzzi, and most of all, the glorious view of Los Angeles. It was breathtaking, nothing like Rey had ever seen in her life. But, she bypassed all that to race to the masks hanging on a fence. Quickly, a shout of joy filled the air. “Yes,” There was another. And another. Trying to see any of the masks was a problem with everyone blocking her. “Rey!” She heard and looked over the crowd to Ben waving his arm, something in his hand. The something was their faces. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._ She’s in. Rey walked over to Ben, in shock, hand covering her mouth. Ben handed her mask. Rey slammed her body into him. He hugged her in return. 

“For those of you who made it, congratulations, and for those who didn’t, you will need to leave.” Hugs were exchanged between those who made it and those who didn’t. Thirty-two was now down to twenty-two. “Congratulations again, you’re crashing here for tonight.” Cheers sounded off around her, and even Rey could contain her own excitement. “But don’t get too comfortable. Not all of you will be living here permanently. Tomorrow, round two begins to determine the final twelve for Cycle 25.”

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: CRogue8


End file.
